「Salvado y Dichoso」
by Souta-kun
Summary: Recuerdo que llorabas, diciendo algo, "¿Podrías por favor no irte?" o algo así Seguramente si le preguntas a cualquiera de los dos cómo se sentían tras todo este tiempo seguramente te responderían "Estoy realmente agradecido" ¿Deberíamos dejar esto hasta aquí?. [ Long-fic ; AU ; KaneTsuki, sí en ese orden ; no sabía que poner de summary, lmao. ]
1. Chapter 1

**AÚN ES TRECE EN MI PAÍS SO NO ME ATRASÉ~~.**

**He acá un proyecto algo largo sobre la otepéh(?). ****Básicamente es un AU situado post-termino del manga. Acá Shuu rescata de una forma que después será contada a Ken antes de que lo vuelvan quinque ; ;~ Así que trae leves spoilers, pero nada grave ya que esto será pura imaginación mía. Oh, Ken perdió casi en su totalidad su memoria y Shuu quedó con muchos, muchos traumas y fobias. Después explicaré el porqué junto a otros detalles, ¿Cuál es la gracia de tirar toda la carne a la parrilla?.**

**Ah, y es bien homo/yaoi. Acá no hay ni una sola aparición de Touka ni Hide ni nada -al menos por ahora - así que no esperen ver más personajes además de Tsukiyama y Kaneki.**

* * *

_**Advertencias: Homos ; Shuuneki/KaneTsuki intenso; ANGGGGST ; feels ; menciones de mutilaciones ; posibles errores ortográficos/gramáticos ; ¿Gore? ; futura violencia y tratado de temas sensibles ; fobias extrañas ; más feels ; tal vez ooc que luego será justificado a medida que esto avance ; Tsukiyama tiene problemas serios. **_

**Disclaimer: Tokyo Ghoul no es de mi propiedad, todo le pertenece a Ishida ****-la destructora- ****Sui , yo sólo ocupo sus personajes para inmortalizar a mi ship en una historia.**

* * *

Tensión.

Eso era lo que sentía cada día por la mañana, mucha tensión.

― Amore, ¿Estás despierto? ― Susurró con algo de angustia mal disfrazada como ternura mientras golpeaba un par de veces la puerta. Esperaba ansioso, más que ansioso, una respuesta, la bandeja que traía junto al "desayuno" temblaba al ritmo de su impaciencia, tic toc tic toc, o maldito reloj ¿Porqué el le respondía y él no?, tic tac tic tac, hasta sus temblores comenzaban a llevar el ritmo ― ¿k-kaneki-kun? ― Repitió el llamado. Estaba seguro de haber sentido un pequeño Tic que lo obligó a cerrar levemente su ojo izquierdo. Tal vez no habían pasado ni treinta segundos desde que llamó al por primera vez pero los nervios ya lo estaban carcomiendo -ya lo habían carcomido-, sentía que había pasado una eternidad. Y en una eternidad pueden pasar muchas cosas, cosas que no quería volver a pasar. Probablemente si ocupara lentes estos estarían empañados por el vaho causado por su agitada respiración.

― Tsukiyama-san, perdón, me estaba abrochando la camisa ― Se sintió casi en el cielo cuando le contestaron desde el otro lado. Suspiró. Empujó la puerta con una sonrisa, más de alivio que de alegría, que se le haría tétrica a cualquiera menos al chico que se encontraba recostado en la cama del espacioso cuarto. Caminó tembloroso hasta donde se encontraba el joven, como si cada paso fuera un esfuerzo por no caer, y colocó cuidadosamente la bandeja sobre el regazo de este.

―¿Cómo durmió _mon amore_ ―Atrajo una silla cercana hasta el lado izquierdo de la cama, se sentó en ella, cruzó sus piernas, apoyó su codo sobre uno de sus muslos y sonrió esperando alguna aprobación o contestación por parte del menor.

―He tenido noches peores ― Admitió mientras le da un sorbo al amargo café. ―¿Qué es lo que tenemos hoy?.

― Es una panna cotta con recubierta de médula osea y ojos para adornar, también panqueques con salsa roja ― contestó complacido, el menor lo miró unos segundos, le  
dijo "No entendí ni mierda, pero está bueno" y simplemente se sirvió. El mayor sabía que eso era una buena señal, poco a poco su "relación" iba volviendo a ser lo que era, poco a poco el menor iba recuperando su personalidad, pero eso también quería decir que poco a poco iba a ir recordando. Y si eso pasaba debería decirle la verdad. Sacudió un poco su cabeza para alejar la realidad, ganándose una mirada interrogatoria que obviamente ignoro, y prefirió observar a hico comer. Le miraba de manera tranquila, satisfecho con que al menor le agradara lo que había preparado (que no era la gran cosa, sólo carne cruda puesta de manera elegante), como la sangre resbalaba graciosamente por sus labios ; esos labios que tanto había añorado aún sin probar..."no no no, espera Shuu, debes controlarte. _Calmato_, recuerda", se regañaba. No podía, no debía, sucumbir ante los instintos de su antiguo "yo". No, él ahora era un nuevo ser, uno que había jurado proteger a Kaneki Ken, que nadie volvería a tocarlo, ni siqiuiera él mismo.

― Si quieres puedes sentarte, la cama es lo suficientemente grande. Y lo sabes― le invitó sin mirarle mientras cortaba elegantemente el "panqueque". Era como si leyera su mente, cada vez que se quedaba pensando de más o actuaba de manera -aún- más anormal él lo notaba. Se había dado cuenta de que lo miraba de más, siempre lo notaba, pero era la primera vez que le invitaba a acercarse tanto, la primera vez desde que se conocieron.

― Oh, _non non_. Estoy bien aquí ― Negó inmediatamente, casi como si fuera automático. ¿Acaso esto era otra prueba más?, ¿Cuánto más torturarían su autocontrol?. No no no no, él no iba a hacerlo. No de nuevo, nadie volvería a dañarlo.

― Cállate y siéntate ― Soltó, o más bien arrojó, los cubiertos contra la bandeja haciéndolos resonar de manera violenta. Su mirada estaba clavada en el pelimorado, lo miraba con molestia, con hastío, con pena, como si quisiera llorar por una mezcla de rabia y tristeza. ― ¿Acaso te pregunté si quieras? ― El menor sabía que tenía una especie de autoridad especial sobre el otro, lo había entendido desde la primer día que estuvo consiente. Entendía que Shuu era muy -excesivamente- atento con él, pero que no invadía su privacidad ni espacio personal, entendía que alguna vez fue importante para él, pero no el grado de importancia, entendía que de alguna forma él lo cuidaba como si fuese el objeto más preciado y frágil del mundo, entendía muchas cosas sobre él pero no entendía porqué le tenía tanto miedo ― Te he dicho que lo hagas porque yo quiero ― Tomó la muñeca del mayor con rudeza y lo arrojó a su lado sin importarle muxho si le lastimaba o derramaba el café a medio tomar sobre ellos. Tsukiyama estaba aterrorizado, tenía mucho miedo, sus nervios no eran capaces de lidiar con tanto estrés y temor así que simplemente comenzó a temblar de manera errática y arritmica como un niño asustado. Ni él entendía bien el porqué de eso.

El albino creía sospechar algo, ¿Pero qué debería hacer? Simplemente le desquiciaba esa manía suya de ser tan amable, tan atento con él hasta el punto en que ni siquiera se le acercaba ni a quince centímetros. ¿Acaso no era especial para él? ¿No fue él mismo quién le juró cuidarlo?

― Hey, Tsukiyama-san ― Susurró para tratar de calmarlo.― No fue mi intención asustarte, pero sólo quiero que entiendas que no hay nada de malo en tocarme ― Se disculpó. Realmente apreciaba la ayuda y atenciones que el mayor le proporcionaba, pero la manera tan cautelosa con la que actuaba le exasperaba. Era como si de sólo rozarse se lastimaría, como si fuera un cristal, o peor aún, un monstruo. Y él odiaba a los monstruos.

Tomó las manos del otro, pudo sentir claramente como si fueran lo más cálido que había a pesar de que estaban bastante frías por el pánico, y con suavidad las colocó sobre sus mejillas ― ¿Ves? No me he roto ni te he lastimado. No tengo ni la menor idea de como te trataba antes, pero ahora está bien ― Y le sonrió, le sonrió de la misma manera de _aquella_ vez. Una sonrisa tan amable que se le hizo imposible no llorar. No lloraba de pena o vacío como otras veces, no, ésta vez había algo en su estómago que oprimía su garganta y le obligaba a curvar sus labios de manera melancólica entre sollozos. ¿Felicidad, alegría? Quién sabe, sólo sabía que se sentía agradable.

― Kaneki-kun...― Sus pulgares comenzaron a moverse sin preguntar, acariciando de manera torpe los pómulos del mitad-ghoul .

Entre sollozos y risas disimuladas se miraron el uno al otro, ignorando totalmente el café y la carne derramándose sobre su piel y las blancas sábanas que los rodeaban. Sólo se dedicaron a disfrutar aquel contacto que ambos habían añorado por tanto. Un pequeño detalle efímero que querían conservar un poco más en sus recuerdos.

* * *

**Vale, son las once con cuarenta y cinco de la noche. Yo debo ir clases mañana, pero hoy es trece y hace un mes exactamente salió al español el último capítulo del manga de TG *criesss* así que quise hacer algo 'cos soy bien sentimental. ****Y como es tan tarde no lo revisé bien, so muchas probabilidades de errores. **

**Intenté a hacer a Shuu algo muy paranoico, espero que se haya notado porque mi manera de escribir es una mezcla de primera y segunda persona así que es algo difícil ; ; ~ Además este primer capítulo es sólo una "Introducción" a todo el drama que se viene, y se viene con más drama que dorama coreano, pero quedó algo corta y confusa ; A ;. Enserio. ****No sé, espero actualizar el trece de cada mes, tal vez antes tal vez después. Pero una actualización al mes.**

**Ahora me retiro a dormir, porque estoy que me caigo de sueño. Y quiero soñar con mi galleta de oreo aka inspector Urie. **


	2. Chapter 2

**PARA LOS QUE PERDIERON LAS ESPERANZAS EN ESTE FIC, LES TRAIGO LA ACTUALIZACIÓN.**

**SRSLY, ONCE PINSHI' PÁGINAS DE WORD EN ÉSTO. ****SI NO VALIÓ LA PENA LA ESPERA ME CAGARÉ EN TODO.**

**Aha, ya ahora que me relajé... No, no daré excusas ni las razones de la demora, a ustedes no les importa(¿?) Sólo quieren el Shuuneki, I know it. Y les traigo buenas noticias, los chicos avanzaron en su no-relación, pero me mataran cuando lleguen al final, btw sólo diré que no se escribir fanservice *sobs*.**

**Uh, realmente me sorprendió acumular 12 reviews, eso me emocionó bastante 'cos con lo pequeño que es el fandom del Shuuneki..idk, sólo gracias~ Hicieron que me sintiera aceptada, ¡SRSLYYYY! Les respondería a todos los que tienen cuenta, pero los exámenes y blah blah, otro día será ; 33 ;**

**¡Oh! Hasta ahora Shuu tiene : Autofobia y Afenfosfobia.**

**Vale, ésto es bien serio. Me dio muchas vueltas y repetí demasiados temas en este cap, así que no está muy bueno pero considerando el tiempo no podía darme el lujo de escribir todo de nuevo. Lamento eso ; A ;.**

**/ / Todo el parrafeo intenso de la autora estará abajo dears. **

* * *

**_Advertencias: Como es usual, no revisé el capítulo ; Homos ; Shuuneki/KaneTsuki intenso; ANGGGGST ; feels ; menciones de mutilaciones ; posibles errores ortográficos/gramáticos ; ¿Gore? ; futura violencia y tratado de temas sensibles ; fobias extrañas ; más feels ; tal vez ooc que luego será justificado a medida que esto avance ; Tsukiyama tiene problemas serios; FLUFF, TRATÉ DE HACER FLUFF; Incoherencias; Kaneki-kun el princeso._**

**Disclaimer: Tokyo Ghoul no es de mi propiedad, todo le pertenece a Ishida -la destructora- Sui , yo sólo ocupo sus personajes para inmortalizar a mi ship en una historia.**

***Este capítulo va dedicado a mi querida Kouhai-chan, sin ella éste cap nunca hubiera sido escrito ´ q `***

* * *

En habitación ya no corrían los segundos, tampoco existía nada, nada que no fueran ellos. Ellos, sus miradas entrelazadas y el suave contacto entre sus pieles.

Sus manos recorrían una y otra vez la misma sección de la cabellera morada en una especie de felicitación, alegrándose del nuevo avance que el mayor había conseguido, consintiéndolo, tratando de transmitir algo de sus confusas emociones en aquella caricia.

"Sólo un poco más, si pudiera acercarme a él tan sólo un poco más, si pudiera seguir así tan sólo un poco más, con sólo un poco más sería suficiente" los pensamientos eran cada vez más confusos y difíciles de explicar, pero todo lo llevaba a querer estar más con él. Sí, 'un poco más' hubiera sido justo lo que ambos necesitaban, y lo era hasta que los tibios deseos que se iban acumulando en la mente del menor fueron abruptamente interrumpidos por una turbia y borrosa serie de imágenes que le obligaron a romper el contacto con el ex-gourmet. Algo punzante en lo más profundo de su pecho le impedía seguir, como si de alguna manera esos recuerdos le insinuaran -advirtieran- que algo no estaba bien en hacer eso. De manera inconsciente llevó sus manos alrededor de su cabeza ― No es nada ― susurró para sí mismo en un vano intento de calmarse que tan sólo logró atraer la atención del pelimorado, quien lo miraba con temor como si todo eso hubiera sido su culpa ― S-sólo me quemé con el café ―Trato de excusar antes de que la boca del mayor se abriera para formular una interrogativa.

― ¿Café? ― respondió aún sin salir de la pequeña burbuja que habían creado ―... ¡Oh _moun amore!_ ― Hasta que despabiló, y de medio brinco salió de la cama para dar un leve tiempo para admirar el desastre que ignoraba. El cuarto estaba hecho un desastre especialmente por la cama, la cual tenía pedazos de carne, sábanas manchadas con una mezcla de líquidos a medio arrastrar por el piso y en el centro un Kaneki-kun manchado con sangre y café aún humeante. ― ¡Perdón! ¡Ha sido toda mi culpa, esto no debió haber pasado! ― El menor no sabía si su pecho dolía por el abrupto recuerdo que tuvo o por la última frase que pronunció el mayor, ¿En verdad era el único que deseaba algo de contacto ajeno? ― S-sólo deme unos minutos y arreglaré todo ― Tocó su cabello -o más bien lo jaló- para tratar de aliviar la presión que empezaba a hervir dentro de sus entrañas, la había liado y bastante. Ahora debía buscar sábanas limpias, una escoba para recoger el desperdicio, no, primero debía secar al menor antes de que algo peor pasara. Todo esto simplemente reafirmaba su creencia de "cero-toques", sí todo esto había sido por su culpa, de no ser por su imprudencia Ken no estaría con media pierna quemada en este minuto ― Agh...― Susurró ― Iré por unas toallas ― Soltó finalmente mientras daba media vuelta, pero antes de que tomara distancia suficiente de la cama su muñeca fue agarrada con fuerza.

― U-un baño...

― ¿E-eh?

― Quiero darme un baño ― Apretaba su muñeca con fuerza, no quería dejar que se fuera aún pero de sólo tener que encontrarse con esa mirada asustada entre aquella expresión de asco que deseaba apartar su mano inmediatamente se vio obligado a soltarlo. ¿Hasta qué tan lejos podía llegar el miedo de una persona?, ¿Qué tanto había pasado para no querer ni siquiera ser tocado?

Tsukiyama lo miraba extrañado, ¿Un baño? eso significaba que tendría que sacarlo del cuarto, y eso significaba tener que tocarlo otra vez. Algo no iba a salir bien de eso, pero finalmente decidió acceder a la petición, aún no era capaz de negarle algún capricho, aunque de todas maneras se retiró del cuarto para "preparar la tina" dejando nuevamente al menor sólo en el lugar.

― ¿Si tengo alguna alergia a algún metal y si me gusta mí...parche? ― Apoyó su cabeza en una de sus manos tratando de reflexionar y conectar aquellas palabras con los otros pequeños trozos que yacían en su mente. Otro recuerdo sin sentido alguno.

• • •

Dejó el par de toallas que había traído consigo en el mesón que se encontraba al lado de la tina, dio un largo suspiró y abrió la llave para permitir que el agua comenzara a llenar suavemente la fina loza. Miró como poco a poco el blanco iba adquiriendo un tenue tono cielo a medida que el volumen del líquido aumentaba ― ¿Kaneki-kun prefiere las sales de baño o las burbujas? ― Probablemente, la única parte de él que no había cambiado era su extra necesidad de complacer al albino en absolutamente todo. Su mano derecha de posó instintivamente en su mentón mientras que la izquierda cruzaba por debajo de ésta hasta aferrarse a su cintura, no quería causarle más incomodidades a su dolce, non claro que non, sólo quería que tuviera un momento relajante tras ese 'incidente' de hace unos minutos. Aún recordaba cómo los labios del albino se curvaban en una amable -pero dolorosa- sonrisa dirigida especialmente para él, como aquella vez, inconscientemente su mano subió hasta estar en su cabello y repitió el mismo movimiento que el mitad-ghoul le había proporcionado, bajando de manera lenta pero constante hasta su mejilla hasta finalmente llegar a sus labios, su respiración se había vuelto pesada y una extraña ansiedad comenzaba a surgir desde sus entrañas de sólo volver a imaginar el contacto previo que había establecido a la fuerza y lo que hubiera pasado sin esa molesta interrupción. Mentiría si dijera que no extrañaba sentir la piel del otro, halagarlo y de cierta manera acosarlo pero ya no cometería los mismos errores, non, ésta era su segunda oportunidad y definitivamente no permitiría arruinarlo otra vez. Ésta era su oportunidad de arreglar las cosas, de ser parte de sus amigos, de volverse alguien importante para Kaneki ― Calmato, sólo calmato. Ésta vez todo será perfecto para él ― Para cuando logró calmarse el agua ya había alcanzado casi el límite de la bañera, cerró la llave, echó un poco de jabón para espuma dentro del agua y esperó a que de a poco las pequeñas burbujas fueran amontonándose hasta formar una capa de espuma para finalmente ir en busca del más bajo.

Unos pasos antes de llegar al cuarto del menor tragó en seco, no se sentía preparado para aquello pero debía hacerlo si era lo que Kaneki-kun deseaba. Avanzó un poco más y se topó con la puerta abierta, no es que recordara si la había cerrado o no pero le parecía extraño, que dejaba verla luz que entraba por la ventana siendo obstruida por el ex-universitario mirando sus falanges como si hubiera algo más allí mientras jugaba con ellos. Lo observó durante lo que parecieron ser minutos en completo silencio mientras una pequeña sonrisa se apoderaba de su boca hasta que finalmente el otro notó su presencia y fijó su atención en él junto a una leve sonrisa.

― No tienes por qué hacerlo si no quieres, puedo llegar si traes una silla de ruedas ― Le comentó mientras el mayor se acercaba a él, entendía perfectamente la especie de trauma que éste tenía pero aún así seguía presionándolo y eso seguramente tendría algún límite, en algún momento el otro iba a colapsar y quién sabe cómo reaccionaría. ― Ya he sido bastante molestia...

― Oh _pas de problème_, _mon dolce_ , ya he sacrificado muchas cosas por ti antes y no dudaría en sacrificar mi comodidad por ti ― Aclaró. El albino se sorprendió al oír eso, estaba feliz de que una persona fuera tan preocupada por él pero al mismo tiempo se le era doloroso. Sabía que era su culpa, claramente era él la causa de todos los traumas del pelimorado pero quería ayudarlo, no tan sólo para 'devolver el favor', quería hacerlo porque realmente le agradaba aquel hombre que le había acogido y cuidado durante todo el tiempo que estuvo inconsciente e incluso ahora lo seguía cuidando. ¿Pero cómo iba a ayudar una persona que con suerte recordaba su nombre y que no era precisamente un humano? Lo único que sabía aparte de eso era únicamente porque Tsukiyama-san se lo había explicado, todo lo que tenía ahora era gracias a él, al final todo se resumía en él. Y era por eso que deseaba, aunque sea sólo una cosa, ayudarlo a superar su fobia al contacto, para que así pudiera volver a tener una vida normal, que superara otras cosas del pasado, tal vez así poder volverse amigos. Sólo quería algo mejor para él y lo único que hacía era seguir arruinando cada pequeño paso que daban.

― Tsukiyama-san

― Vamos, sólo no te agarres m-muy fuerte ― Le intentó advertir mientras se encorvaba levemente para permitirle al menor que envolviera sus brazos de manera más cómoda alrededor de su cuello mientras colaba sus manos por debajo de la espalda de éste y lo levantaba sin mayor esfuerzo, mostrando así la blanca piel que no alcanzaba a ser cubierta por la camisa y pantalones cortos que llevaba como pijama. Ninguno de los dos dijo nada antes ni después de salir del cuarto, sólo se sumieron en un incómodo silencio mientras pasaban por el largo pasillo de la, según el albino, infinita mansión del mayor.

Kaneki observaba fascinado cada detalle que había en las paredes del pasillo, era la primera vez que salía de su cuarto y estaba totalmente cautivado por la cantidad de adornos y cuadros que colgaban de éstas, pero especialmente sentía una atracción especial por aquellas pinturas que plasmaban -lo que creía que era- un Tsukiyama Shuu totalmente distinto al que hasta ahora había conocido. Se veía con el cabello algo más corto, orgulloso de sí mismo, su mirada era conquistadora aunque fuera sólo un dibujo, su sonrisa se veía exquisita entre su rostro perfectamente delineado, simplemente se veía hermoso en cada cuadro que viera.

Por su parte, Shuu se encontraba en el borde de su auto-control. Tener al otro tan cerca estaba comenzando a nublar sus sentidos, y cómo no si tenía su cuello en perfecta posición para él y su aroma entraba y salía de manera errática cada vez que respiraba, tenía que morderse la lengua hasta el punto en que llegaba a sangrar para seguir cuerdo. Sólo quería acorralarlo ahora mismo contra la pared y decirle cuánto lo había extrañado, que deseaba sentirlo cerca, profesarle todo el amor que ocultaba y un sin fin de cosas más; pero no podía permitirse el lujo de ceder ante sus deseos, debía hacer las cosas con calma.

― Ese de las pinturas, ¿Eres tú cierto? ― Señaló el menor una de los tantos retratos que habían en el pasillo. Daba gracias a dios que lo hubiera sacado de sus fantasías antes de que dejaran de serlo.

― Oh, oui. Pero son de otros tiempos realmente-

― Me gustaría volver a verte así ― lo interrumpió ― Te veías tan confiado, encantador, hasta podría decir que algo a-atractivo ― Susurró mientras bajaba la mirada avergonzado por lo que acababa de decir dejando al koukaku totalmente anonadado, ¿Aquello había sido un cumplido, cierto? ― Ah, Tsukiyama-san, ya llegamos.

El mayor simplemente no contestó, tal vez por los nervios, tal vez por la impresión, tal vez por la ternura que le provocaron esas palabras, tal vez porque sus mejillas estaban tan coloradas y tensas que articular palabra alguna le era imposible y doloroso, así que sólo se limitó a abrir con cuidado la puerta e ingresar con el chico aún en sus brazos al cuarto. Caminó con ligera lentitud y con sumo cuidado sentó al menor junto a las toallas que se encontraban en el mesón que se posicionaba junto a la bañera.

― ¿Puedes pararte solo, cierto?

― Ah, sí ― Contestó mientras se desabrochaba los botones de la blanca tela que lo cubría ― Pero aún se me hace complicado caminar ― Mintió con algo de pena. Si bien durante los primeros días se le dificultó movilizarse con sus propios miembros, eso ya había sido superado hace unos cuantos días pero decidió fingir un poco más después de haber escuchado "esa" conversación ― ... A-así que me preguntaba si podías ayudarme una vez más. Digo, ¡Sólo si tú quieres! Sé que te esfuerzas mucho por mí, y con todo esto de tus fobias debe ser algo difícil y no quiero presionarte aún más ― Trató de pedírselo de la mejor manera que pudo, pero finalmente los nervios terminaron por confundir las palabras e ideas que se formulaban en su mente y avergonzándolo.

El mayor suspiró y lo miró con algo de gracia impregnada en sus labios. Aquella escena le había recordado tanto a las primeras veces que se encontró con el joven, y un cálido recuerdo impulso su mano hasta casi tocar el cabello del menor con la intención de revolverlo, casi, porque su miedo finalmente había terminado por paralizarlo.

― A-ah, _no problem_. S-sólo termina de desvestirte ― Apartó la mirada y colocó ambas manos sobre su mandíbula para evitar que su respiración continuara agitándose pero a cada segundo que pasaba parecía que aumentaba dos veces más y su visión era cada vez más confusa. Estaba teniendo otro ataque de ansiedad.

― Tsukiyama-san, ¿Estás bien? ―El albino intentó estirar su brazo automáticamente en un torpe intento de alcanzarlo o si quiera poder calmarlo aunque sea un poco, no era la primera ni sería la última vez que lo vería en ese estado pero no podía evitar sentir como su pecho era comprimido por una serie de emociones que le pedían a gritos ayudar al otro.

― ¡ Non! ― El menor no sabía qué lo había asustado más, si el grito o el manotazo que el mayor le había propinado. El grito había sido lo suficientemente potente para que se escuchara claramente cómo sus cuerdas vocales raspaban con su tráquea generando una tétrico eco en el cuarto ― S-solo no, por favor ― Dijo aún con las manos reteniendo su aliento ― Iré a to-t-tomar a-algo de aire ― Pronunció con dificulta e ignorando cómo la expresión del chico cambiaba drásticamente de nerviosismo a una que no lograba procesar lo que había sucedido se propuso abandonar la habitación. ¿Acaso él había acabado de rechazarlo?. Ken continuó con su brazo extendido durante unos segundos más hasta que por inercia éste volvió a su posición original aún sintiendo el escozor del golpe en su mano derecha.

― ... Hey ― Lo llamó mientras miraba su mano con suma atención. Tsukiyama conocía perfectamente ese tono de voz, había hecho enojar -nuevamente- al chico. Se quedó congelado en su lugar esperando lo peor, esperando recibir algún regaño o golpe del chico ― Todo está bien ― Sentenció.

El pelimorado se quedó en su lugar durante unos segundos, ocultando su rostro del mitad-ghoul, sin dar mayor rastro de vida que el movimiento involuntario de sus hombros causado por su -aún agitada- respiración. El albino tenía la mirada clavada en él, observándolo, analizándolo, esperando alguna reacción o respuesta de su parte pero el otro simplemente susurró un suave pero audible "_Pardon_" y cerró la puerta tras él, dejando al menor solo con sus frustraciones.

**...**

_Crack. _

¿Cuándo llegaría el día en que actuara como una persona normal?.

_Crack. _

¿De verdad las cosas serían siempre así?.

_Crack. _

¿Cuánto le costaba poner un poco de su parte para que 'esto' funcionara?.

_Crack. _

¿Por qué debían ser tan egoístas?.

_Crack. _

¿Hasta qué punto llegarían estos sentimientos?.

**...**

― Kaneki-kun ― Golpeó un par de veces la puerta ― ¿Todo l-listo?

― Sólo un poco más ― Agitó su cabello para despabilar y terminar de sacarse la poca ropa que llevaba, con cuidado dobló y dejó a su lado las prendas que traía ― Ya puedes pasar... ― Escuchó la puerta al abrirse e instintivamente giró su cabeza en dirección al sonido que ésta producía ― ¿Tsukiyama-san?...¿Qué mierda estás haciendo? ― Pestañeó un par de veces incrédulo al ver cómo el mayor entraba con una de sus manos sosteniendo aún el pomo de la puerta y la otra sobre sus ojos. Su mirada continuó fija en la figura del hombre mientras éste soltaba el pomo e intentaba dar con su posición aún con los ojos tapados. No, nunca podría ser normal.

― I-intento encontrarte, ¿No e-es obvio? ― El albino enarcó una de sus cejas con impresión, ¿No podría estar pensando eso? Pero el deje de nerviosismo que traía la voz del mayor apuntaba a que sí, pensaba en eso. Sus ojos siguieron el torpe recorrido del otro mientras se debatía entre decirle o no al pelimorado, hasta que en un descuido éste choco con el lavamanos. Pasó una de sus manos por su cabello, llevándolo hacia atrás de la vergüenza que le producía la escena que se estaba montando frente a él y dio un largo suspiro.

― Tsukiyama-san ― Lo llamó ― ¿Sabes que ambos somos hombres, no?...

― C-claro que l-lo sé ― Contestó nervioso mientras su cuerpo se tensaba aún más y apartaba su -tapada- mirada.

― Entonces... ¿Porqué no quieres mirarme? ― El menor estaba comenzando a molestarse nuevamente, y el pelimorado lo sabía.

― Oh, _n-no-non_ no es eso. S-sólo no es c-correcto que y-yo te-

― Espero que no estés comenzando con eso otra vez ― Lo interrumpió. Crack. ― Así que será mejor que te des vuelta ahora y me dejes en la puta tina. Estoy cubierto de sangre y café, y créeme que no huele nada bien ― Y sin previo aviso su kakugan fue apoderándose de su ojo izquierdo a medida que su kagune estiraba para enredarse en la muñeca del mayor y atraerlo hacia él entre reclamos y chillidos ― Ahora quita tu mano de ahí ― Otra de sus garras se colocó sobre el brazo que ocultaba los ojos del más alto y comenzó un forcejeo con éste para tratar de apartar la mano del mayor su cara.

― K-Kaneki-kun, por favor...― Ken estaba tan concentrado en tratar de lograr que el otro lo mirara que ni siquiera había notado cuando Shuu había comenzado a sollozar, ni mucho menos cuando éstos sollozos se fueron transformando en pequeñas lágrimas que caían con tranquilidad por las mejillas del mayor.

Su pecho se contrajo por la culpabilidad y detuvo el forcejeo en el instante ― En verdad no vas a hacerlo, ¿No? ― Dijo tras guardar silencio durante unos segundos. Con molestia chasqueo la lengua y delicadamente envolvió la cabeza del mayor su rinkaku para formar una especie de venda ― Así podrás cargarme mejor... y estarás más cómodo. Ahora vamos o cogeré un resfriado ― Estiró sus brazos y los envolvió en el cuello del koukaku para así facilitarle el trabajo, mientras que éste se aferraba a su espalda y entre temblores mezclados con muecas de desagrado lo levantaba del mueble para llevarlo así hasta la tina.

Con cuidado el pelimorado tanteo la posición de la bañera y con cuidado sumergió lentamente al menor en ella. Por su parte, el mitad-ghoul aflojó el agarre de su garra a medida que el agua iba cubriéndolo hasta que finalmente ésta volvió al interior de su cuerpo, dejando así la vista del más alto libre.

― ¿Espuma?

― _Oui_, c-creí que sería bueno p-para que t-te relajaras

― Es un lindo detalle ― Admitió ― Gracias Tsukiyama-san ― Sonrió levemente tras pronunciar eso, aliviando así al mayor en el proceso, quien dio un suspiro y le devolvió la sonrisa.

― Te dejaré un tiempo, si necesitas algo sólo llámame, ¿Ok? ― Claramente estaba más relajado, pero aún así no quería arriesgarse ante alguna tentación así que decidió que lo más sano -al menos para él- era dejarle un rato a solas y esperar a fuera.

― Tsukiyama-san, sólo un favor más. ¿Si?

― Mon amour, sabes que no te negaría nada pero tengo cosas que hacer ― Trató de excusarse, su tono sonaba bastante amable y comprensivo, más de lo que Kaneki había escuchado antes pero aún así no podía perder ésta oportunidad, él tenía aún una meta que lograr con el ex gourmet.

― Por favor, sólo será el pelo ― Susurró a modo de suplicia mientras en su expresión iba formándose una especie de puchero.

― ¡N-no coloques esa cara! ― Ciertamente el menor estaba haciendo todo esto apropósito, él lo sabía y aún si quería concederle todos los mimos que pudiera darle, el temor irracional seguía calando en sus acciones y le producía el fuerte deseo de abandonar el lugar en ese mismo instante ― Tengo varios asuntos que solucionar, debo arreglar el cobertizo y arreglar las fisuras en el t-techo y acomodar l-la comida

― Por favor, estuviste tocándome el rostro por casi cinco minutos hace un rato, no te vas a morir por tocarme el pelo ― A Kaneki le molestaba la manera casi automática en que el mayor se desesperaba cada vez que pensaba en tocarlo, lo hería más de lo le gustaría admitir ― Además, el agua está tibia y fue por tu culpa que nos demoramos tanto.

Al mayor no le quedó mayor opción más que aceptar, así que se dirigió hasta el retocador que se encontraba a la otra esquina del cuarto y entre los objetos que se encontraban allí sacó un par de guantes de látex y los calzó en sus manos. El menor lo miraba incrédulo, ¿Guantes? ¿En serio? pero al menos había logrado algo.

Ken esperó tranquilo en el agua que el mayor se acercara, disfrutando la agradable sensación que producían las pequeñas burbujas al rozar con su piel, divagando en difusas ideas, dejándose llevar por el suave aroma que el agua mezclada con los químicos producía. Podía escuchar con claridad cómo el koukaku trataba respirar con normalidad de manera torpe -seguramente por los nervios- y balbuceaba unas cuantas palabras en idiomas que no entendía del todo, también podía sentir cómo sus mejillas iban tomando calor a medida que el tiempo y su impaciencia avanzaban. Los nervios comenzaban a llenar cada poro de su piel, aumentando su sensibilidad, algo en su interior generaba un impulso que necesitaba desesperadamente el contacto del mayor, quería tocarlo, sentir la suavidad de su piel aunque sea un pequeño roce.

Estaba tan absorto en sus pensamientos que no logró percibir cuando el brazo del mayor pasó por su lado para alcanzar el rociador y abrir el agua, produciéndole un pequeño respingo.

― ¿No está muy caliente, _amore_?

― Ah, no, está perfecta ― Apenas pronunció esto sintió como el líquido se colaba entre sus cabellos de manera suave, empapándolo y cayendo por su espalda. Una vez que el mayor se cerciórese de que su pelo estuviera lo suficientemente mojado cerró la llave y tras unos segundos de duda finalmente optó por elegir un shampoo de esencia de almendras y miel. Se colocó un poco de éste en su mano -mejor dicho guante- y esparció un poco sobre el cuero cabelludo del muchacho, haciendo movimientos circulares con las yemas de sus dedos, acariciando de manera suave sus blancas hebras, provocando un gran escalofrío en la espalda del menor por el nuevo contacto. .

― ¡_Pardon_! Debí ser más cuidadoso ― Se disculpó e inmediatamente apartó sus manos del menor.

― No es eso ― Le corrigió. El albino había entrado en una especie de trance, estaba tan hundido en los sentimientos y sensaciones que florecían de su pecho que ya no podía controlar las palabras y verdades que salían de su boca. Y tal vez, eso era lo mejor en ese momento ― Es sólo que... es la primera vez que me hacen esto, o al menos la primera que podré recordar ― A medida que las palabras eran pronunciadas su tono iba relajándose, por inercia terminó abrazando sus piernas mientras intentaba ahogar su avergonzada cara entre sus rodillas. Su pecho se sentía pesado, como si a casa segundo se expandiera cada vez más por la inusual cantidad de emociones que pedían a gritos salir ― Y creo que es algo agradable ― Estaba más que avergonzado, el sonrojo que se había apoderado de su rostro comenzaba ya a doler pero aún así trató de mirar la reacción que su "aclaración" había tenido en el mayor, y probablemente eso fue lo que más lo cohibió. Sus ojos estaban fijos en la expresión de sorpresa mezclada con unas tonalidades de rojo y una tenue sonrisa que el pelimorado trataba de ocultar, ¿Qué se suponía que debería hacer si colocaba esa cara? No pudo evitar reír un poco de la mezcla de nervios que se agrupaban y explotaban en su estómago ― Olvida eso, el agua se está enfriando.

―… _Mon cher_ ― El mayor aún se encontraba algo afectado por las palabras que seguían resonando tenuemente en sus tímpanos, pero en contra de toda lógica – o al menos de lo que Kaneki esperaba- el más alto sólo rió mientras se sacaba los guantes que impedían el contacto directo entre ellos y dirigió sus manos hasta su cabeza para continuar masajeándola y limpiándola ― ¿Si lo hago así es más agradable?

Fue ahí cuando el corazón del mita-ghoul dio un vuelco, su respiración se congeló en el primer instante en que sus pieles se encontraron, una leve carga de electricidad recorría cada lugar que los delicados dedos del mayor tocaban. Se aferró aún más a sus piernas y asintió de manera torpe, aveces le sorprendía la forma en que podía llegar a reaccionar por culpa del otro ghoul, ¿Acaso siempre había sido así? ¿Siempre fue tan atractivo?. Ken no era idiota, él sabía perfectamente que el mayor le atraía -bastante- y viceversa pero aún seguía con la duda si era un sentimiento que había nacido sólo por las atenciones que él le propinaba o si era algo más profundo, un sentimiento que existía antes de su "accidente".

― Tsukiyama-san ― Te quiero. Casi, casi se le habían escapado las palabras pero gracias a dios el aire no había sido el suficiente para pronunciar la frase completa.

― ¿Hm?

― Esto... gracias ― Finalmente no pudo decir nada más que eso, pero de cierta manera esa también era una de las cosas que quería decirle al gourmet. Antes de que se diera cuenta se encontraba haciendo pequeños círculos y ondas con la espuma ― Ya sabes, por haces esto.

― Oh _dolce_ Kaneki-kun, ya te lo he dicho ― Hizo una pequeña pausa para colocarse frente al rostro del albino ― Yo siempre estaré ahí, aún si tengo mis limitaciones, siempre haré todo por y para ti ― Revolvió el blanco y enjabonando cabello del menor con una sonrisa serena, esparciendo la espuma por los alrededores de ambos en el proceso.

Oficialmente Kaneki Ken podía decir que su corazón se detuvo, ¿Le había revuelto el cabello, con las manos desnudas y por su propia voluntad? Ese no era el Tsukiyama que conocía, no claro que no, el Shuu que él conocía era una persona tímida, reservada, ansiosa, que no sabía controlar sus emociones pero que aún así era una buena persona que se preocupa –demasiado- por él, en cambio en esos momentos había algo que era muy distinto. Tal vez era su mirada afilada que lo atraía como un imán, tal vez era su voz que ya no temblaba ni dudaba, tal vez era su sonrisa tan… ¿Familiar?, era una persona completamente distinta pero a la vez tan conocida de una extraña manera. Y eso le agradaba. Le gustaba ver esas nuevas expresiones en el rostro del mayor, le hacía sentir más cómodo y más… lo que sea que sintiera por él.

― Ahora con cuidado. Vamos a sacarte todo eso, cierra los ojos ― Las sílabas danzaron amables por los oídos del menor, y a penas fueron procesadas acató de inmediato esperando que el agua hiciera contacto con su rostro pero en vez de eso sólo sintió un dedo apoyarse en su nariz, empujándolo levemente hacía atrás y el calor de otro cuerpo aproximándose peligrosamente hacia su rostro. Y todo se derrumbó ― No pongas esa expresión…― La diferencia de temperatura entre el aliento del pelimorado y su piel era notoria, el escalofrío que bajó por su espina dorsal lo confirmó. Estaba estático en su lugar, sus ojos sólo eran capaces de enfocar la cara del otro, la cercanía que había entre ella y su propio rostro, como su boca rosaba de manera tortuosa su oreja, en los párpados cerrados que ocultaban quién sabe qué pensamientos, sólo podía prestarle atención a él y la casi nula distancia que los separaba ― ..._Kaneki-kun..._ ― Esa fue la gota que rebalsó el vaso. Todo en ese minuto se había descompuesto, tanto la lógica de la situación como el ritmo de sus latidos. ¿Qué había sido eso?, mas bien, ¿Qué había sido ese tono? Era tan ronco, terso, empalagoso, tan desesperado. Y como si fuera una especie de efecto colateral una imagen vino a su mente, un recuerdo más.

― Tsu-Tsukiyama-san ― Aún no lograba asimilar lo que acababa de pasar, mucho menos la imagen que seguía rondando por su cerebro. Sólo podía ver dos cosas, una era la silueta difusa que aún estaba impregnada en su retina de un Tsukiyama a medio desmembrar, caminando hacia él y susurrando de la misma manera en que había hecho anteriormente, y la segunda era la realidad que seguía avanzando. Pudo observar a lujo de detalle cómo el koukaku se alejó bruscamente de su lado, la manera en su estilizada expresión iba desapareciendo para ser reemplazada por una totalmente horrorizada y arrepentida.

Ni siquiera le respondió o dio explicación alguna, simplemente se fue más rápido de lo que sus brazos pudieron para tenerlo. Simplemente lo había dejado ahí, rodeado de dudas y sujetando fuertemente el cúmulo de emociones que comenzaron a salir de su pecho a borbotones.

* * *

**Oh, creí que jamás lo terminaría. Srsly, casi dos semanas de atraso, soy un mal ficker, perolmaaaaaaao, la huea es que lo subí ¿No?.**

**¿Alguien más cree que éste capítulo debería llamarse "La épica aventura de de Tsukiyama para llevar a Kaneki al baño"? Porque yo sí. Btw, como dije antes, no revisé el capítulo así que puede traer errores y blah blah(En el anterior escribí "Muxo" www, algún día me dedicaré a corregirlos fairus). **

**Bueno, quería explicar unos cuantos enredos que se me armaron al escribir - además de mi incapacidad para plasmar las ideas de manera coherente-, y es sobre la personalidad tanto de Tsukiyama y Kaneki, ¡Oh! y también el principal motivo de éste fic. Sí, el ooc es uno de los pecados capitales más grandes en un fanfic pero realmente siento que mi "ooc" que les aplique no va tan lejos de la realidad, y les explicaré porqué~.**

**Partamos con Shuu, él básicamente está dividido en tres cosas: Sus sentimientos, aquellos que sólo pudo notar una vez que notó que perdería a Kaneki y que le han obligado a permanecer a su lado aún si debía arriesgar su vida ; Lo que desea, si hay algo que desea con todo su corazón bien cúl es que Ken tenga una vida como "merecía", sin tragedias ni cosas que le hagan sufrir al nivel que tuvo que pasar ; Y finalmente su miedo, porque él teme de que algo le pase a Kaneki nuevamente, y peor aún, ser él el causante de esas heridas nuevamente. Y todo eso lo terminó llevando a la conclusión de que debía encontrar y crear una "felicidad" para el bby, pero sin que su "yo" del pasado lo arruinara como pasó en el manga *cry*. También sobre sus fobias, ¿Son lógicas, no? I mean, si pierdes a la razón de tu todo -y aún más, siendo así de dramático como Shuusito es- es probable que termine así, además en el 128 pudimos apreciar lo frágil que es cuando se trata de Ken *More criez*. ¡Ah! Casi se me olvida, cuando Kaneki le da "palabras de aliento" tiene a salir el Shuu original, como se vio ahora. **

**Ahora hablemos de Kanekito de mis maletines, meh... él básicamente está pasando por su vida de nuevo (?). Osea, sé que está bien princeso pero ¿Se acuerdan cómo era al principio? Había que meterle la carne a patadas de lo obstinado y mimado que era ese niño -igual te daisukeo, Ken- ;` q ´;~ Además, desde que despertó se ha visto rodeado de los mimos de Tsukiyama, no creo que sea raro que esté tan así. Y sí, cuando se enoja pasa a su modo badass, ¿Porqué? Porque el Shuu de éste fic saca de quicio, ikr. Pero non, no se preocupen~ A medida que recupere sus memorias y toda la caca que pasó se volverá el badass que todos conocemos y amaodiamos. ¡OOOH! Y sí, es bien coqueto ; ¿Lo vieron en sus citas con Rize-san y Shuu? Le tiraba los medios palos y se sonrojaba a cada rato, and also, creo que él es bastante cursi y todo eso(¿?). **

**Y finalmente, éste fic lo hice porque estaba super pica' con el final de tg. No es que no me gustara, PERO MI PUTA OTP, ISHIDA TEN COMPASIÓN. Y cómo no puedo odiar a Arima simplemente hice ésto, cómo una especie de "mundo alternativo", un lugar donde pudieran comenzar de nuevo, sin los errores de Shuu ni las tragedias de Ken, simplemente darle una oportunidad a ambos. Y me gusta el drama, so oho, pérdida de memoria y traumas que afectan la personalidad. Pero tranquilos, que a medida que el fic avance sus personalidades volverán a ser las originales ; bb ;~.**

**Yah eso. Me voy, mucho tg:re me cagó la mente mientras escribía ésto. **

**Crean en el poder de Paparima y en que Shuu saldrá en el re. **

**Baissu, iré a dormir y soñar con mi Shuusito (´v ` ) ~ **


End file.
